


灵魂飞行

by tonxazie



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonxazie/pseuds/tonxazie
Summary: 「姓名」印记 番外，正文见老福特主页。焉栩嘉十八岁生日快乐。





	灵魂飞行

**Author's Note:**

> 就让灵魂携手飞行

00.  
又一年，星光岛。  
海风微腥，吹散初夏的闷热。工业污染过的天空，繁星浸入墨色里看不清晰。

尖叫、哭喊湮没所有声音，手幅、灯牌、应援棒被粉丝疯狂挥舞，光线解析成模糊的色块。灯光都暗下来，只有一盏追光照耀台上十一个少年。  
六月八号。  
夏天尚未到来，热度就已尽数消退。

01.  
“其实我们还有一件事要宣布。” 周震南举起手麦，嘴角浮现出温柔笑意。  
九个人默契地后退一步，原本被周震南隔开的何洛洛焉栩嘉不约而同地对望一眼，像以前每一个采访时一样，目光化成线缱绻缠绕。他们大大方方地牵住彼此的手，向前一步，对着所有粉丝深深一鞠躬，起伏的轮廓像是相依的青山从根本连接。身后黑色的大屏再度亮起，一张写真昭示所有真相。  
原本喧嚣的场馆里出现一秒的寂静，随后无尽的尖叫呼啸而来，太多的情绪被宣泄其中，粉丝们被事实打了个措手不及。

照片里的焉栩嘉心脏处刻着徐一宁，背对镜头的何洛洛腰窝上写着焉栩嘉。  
他们都认得，这是灵魂印记。 

一瞬间的不可置信后，两家粉丝都释然了。既是命定，就不会再有别人能入了他们的眼。灵魂印记在任何人心中都是无比神圣的存在，再恶毒的人心里也会有一份净土属于灵魂印记，那是烙印在基因里的敬畏。

不知道从何开始，又是谁起的头，被唯粉视作禁忌的CP名响彻整个场馆。无论微博、豆瓣还是兔区的腥风血雨，此刻给予他们的只有祝福。

最后一场演唱会，他们穿回当年的制服，土黄色的，曾经让人嫌弃的颜色现在只剩下怀念。还有十一个少年，好像时光不曾流逝，还是那年星空。  
可是谁也没有时光倒流的超能力，过去的分秒依附在他们的肌理下，如此一看竟是陌生又熟悉。

熨烫平整的衬衫渗透着汗水，勾勒少年年轻的躯体，线条流畅的肌肉结实带有成熟的味道。初识时尚未成年的小爱豆已经大方承认恋情，学会承担对伴侣的责任。细想一下，他们刚刚站在及冠的分界线上，如果没有星光，他们会拥有最灿烂的二十岁，在纯洁的象牙塔里恣意妄为、无拘无束，不会经历无端的猜忌与恶毒的谩骂。

收获喜爱也将引发厌恶，就像面朝阳光也会背对黑暗；这个世界是平衡的，有正有负是自然规律。他们曾经在意过，但其实也都无所谓了，他们找到彼此、也拥有彼此，从此背后有着最坚实的力量。

“请大家听我们说几句话。”少年淌满汗水的脸重现在大屏上，略高一点的男孩子重重吐出口气才扶正耳麦，他的右手依然紧握着身旁人的手。  
咕咚、咕咚。心跳声撞击胸膛，心口处的印记重得发烫。

“我们先要跟你们说声对不起。对不起，在没有预兆的情况下就宣布这件事。可是，我们已经等不及了，又或者说我们没有时间了。”  
“在这个时间选择公开并不是最好的选择，我们都知道。但我们跟父母、公司，还有身后的队友们都商量过，对于我们而言这就是最恰当的时刻。”  
“感谢命运，17岁的焉栩嘉找到17岁的徐一宁。我们没有错过彼此，义无反顾地奔向对方。”

“所以现在，20岁的徐一宁和未满20岁的焉栩嘉想对所有爱我们的人说，我们是彼此独一无二的灵魂伴侣。”  
“我们可以承担这次一意孤行的后果，只要我们的身边站着对方。”

02.  
——“焉栩嘉是一道光，照亮我这只木讷的瓦缸。”  
——“名将不再孤勇，有徐一宁就不惧千军万马。” 

03.  
“他们是我们R1SE的老幺弟弟。”其余九人再度站到他们身边，像是围墙紧紧防御在周围不让恶意侵蚀。“无论何时何地，我们都会是他们的后盾，永远地支持他们。”

“R1SE，那得不得吧！”  
“那得吧！！！”

“大家好，我们是——！”  
“R ONE S E！R1SE！ ”

初夏的花火再度燃烧在星光岛上空。流光揉碎在每个人的眼中，折射出莹亮的水色。  
灿烂盛放过后，是离别、分散。

04.  
喧嚣过后的凌晨一点，又静又冷。结束完庆功宴，身体反馈出无尽的疲惫，而大脑却是清醒的。  
太过安静了，没有亮光的夜里，听力格外敏锐，细微的蝉音，车开过的轰鸣都被放大无数倍。  
20岁的何洛洛依然喜欢抓着人的手睡觉，肌肤相叠的温热触感像细密柔软的蚕丝将他包裹在舒适圈内。

辗转难眠，何洛洛睁着眼，接收到的只是黑乎乎的天花板。  
“睡不着吗小孩？”低音炮突然响起把何洛洛吓了一跳，反应慢了半拍才迷迷糊糊意识到焉栩嘉的嗓音里没有困意的朦胧。身边人替他扯回在翻身中滑落的被子，“还踢被子真是小孩。”  
何洛洛没有反驳，而是将半个头埋进被窝里，声音透过棉花传出，闷闷的。“如果灵魂印记不存在，我们还会像今天一样得到这么多祝福吗？”

也许，我们不会选择公开。焉栩嘉沉默了一会，在心里道。  
何洛洛翻过身熟练地在焉栩嘉怀里找到舒服的位置。

这个答案，他们都心知肚明。以偶像的身份出道，他们是贩卖梦想的机器，恋爱、公开不在程式范围内，稍有不慎系统毁尽，火光吞没所有努力与汗水。

不公开会怎样呢，是偶然相遇在综艺、年末颁奖礼上的昔日队友，装作哥俩好地美式拥抱；是会被粉丝嚎着闹着要解绑成为不再有交集的平行线。

何洛洛感觉到环着自己的手臂缓缓收紧，零碎又密麻的吻随着沉重的鼻息落在眼睑、睫毛、鼻梁一路往下。  
何洛洛知道他提了一个不该提出的问题，但是这是他们必须要面对的。

05.  
得到回应的吻，口腔里充满同款牙膏的薄荷味道，焉栩嘉想起刷牙时白色泡沫刺激味蕾的痛感。  
疼痛催化施虐欲，温和如午后春雨绵绵的吻变作狂风，粗暴得狠。何洛洛无力地张着嘴承受伴侣愈发不可控的情绪，吞咽不下的涎水顺着嘴角流入衣物下消失不见。不再是吻了吧，野兽出笼，撕咬着嘴唇，疯狂留下自己的标记。  
何洛洛还握着焉栩嘉的手，十指相扣意味着心甘情愿地顺从。焉栩嘉待他向来温柔宠溺，明明自己才是年纪小的那个。

他们已经不是第一次做这种事了。偷食禁果只会食髓知味耽溺其中，在人前承受太多的压力还要扬起笑面对无处不在的镜头。那些无人窥探的时光与黑暗里放纵自我是唯一的宣泄。  
年轻的躯体纠缠不休，赤裸着皮肤无缝接触才能带来真实感，喘息呻吟喟叹交织撞击耳膜，还有窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦声。

猎人找到新的目标，耳后薄薄一层皮肤被反复舔舐，尖齿陷入小巧的耳垂，水声被放大无数倍，暧昧而羞耻。  
何洛洛很喜欢焉栩嘉的喉结，时常看着它就入了神，滚动的节奏踩在他的心跳上，藏匿在四肢百骸里的悸动便咕噜咕噜冒着泡争取存在感。

柔软的发丝蹭在焉栩嘉的下颌上，焉栩嘉不知道何洛洛什么时候染上的小癖好，对他的喉结情有独钟。颈间的濡湿感像是家养的小奶猫用牙床磨砺主人的手指，舌头轻卷着讨好撒娇。

衣物不知不觉间已经散乱，布料随意地累叠成一团。

06.  
风灌入荒野，雨露浸染山头，野兽撕咬猎物的软肉。黑色能容纳太多，欲望滋长，温度攀升，理智燃烧殆尽，火光闪烁在山石里，尘埃起伏。

年轻男孩咬住下唇，细小的呻吟从齿缝中泄出，声波酿造无色的粘稠水液，从皮肤渗透，内里吞噬理性。  
是夏天了，空气里全是闷热因子，春色的诱惑顺肌理流淌。白雪里的花骨朵沾上清晨的露水被反复吮吸拉扯在黑夜里吐露馨香。

凛冬的冰层蔓延扭曲的裂纹，滔天炽热泼了满天的丹色焰火，映出焉栩嘉的黑眸，冷冽的墨色玻璃后岩浆喷薄。  
是神吗，还是恶魔，衣角沾染欲念的味道，站在神坛的对面遥遥相望，在忘川水里上下沉浮。是神的孩子，学会耽溺欲望深海，追随享乐主义，圣光之下张开墨色的羽翼，包庇罪恶。

挺入的瞬间快感压抑不住，焉栩嘉鼓励性地亲亲何洛洛的嘴角，唇舌顺着少年脖颈流畅的线条一路往下，齿痕细密，像素锦上落了一簇簇红梅。  
焉栩嘉发狠地往下咬，舌尖轻轻挑逗烙下吻痕的皮肤。何洛洛很瘦，只一层薄薄的皮肤包裹锁骨，口腔的温度灼烧着，刺痛感使他发抖。  
灯光、镜头、所谓的时尚装填满生活，连轴转的行程把他们的世界变得繁忙又绚烂，但谁都知道浮华背后是空荡荡的虚无。又是满又是空，他们习惯用疼痛交换真实感。

又急又凶，何洛洛感受着身上人的动作。他们是灵魂伴侣，对方的情绪很容易就牵动自己敏感的神经，是在这个背景下，他们的心情是一样的，需要一个释放的过程。  
焉栩嘉摸到何洛洛的腰窝，那里印刻着他的名字，是灵魂伴侣关系存在的唯一证明。焉栩嘉喜欢这里，更喜欢何洛洛被抚摸这里的反应。

男孩子的腰意外的软又敏感，轻微的/触碰都会引发不住的战栗。再揉捏几下，人就软成一滩春水，玫瑰花瓣漂在低洼的浅水里。何洛洛的眼睛里溢出磨碎的星光，跟着身体的摆动不规则的移动。

年轻的躯体有挥霍的资本，不知餍足，不知收敛，恣意妄为。他们被眷顾，也被抛弃，在自己的国度里奔跑，即使那里只是荒芜戈壁。

07.  
是什么时候停止的，何洛洛不知道。他累得不想动，焉栩嘉还是坚持抱他去清洗。今天没有戴套，需要最直接的接触找到现实。麻烦了点，但精神满足更重要，在这一天。

何洛洛靠在焉栩嘉的胸膛上，未满二十的少年意外地成熟可靠，替他挡下很多坏的事情，也会给予他安全感。就像他总是习惯在事后把何洛洛搂在怀里，两个人紧贴在一起。  
何洛洛能听见焉栩嘉的心跳，一次一次清晰得很。焉栩嘉的心口写着“徐一宁”，仿佛这个名字是他生命延续的唯一动力。

头顶传来的呼吸平稳又绵长，何洛洛猜焉栩嘉应该是睡熟了。夜深人静，只留他独醒，咀嚼往昔。

出道一周年的时候，他们匆匆忙忙从各自的考点飞到见面会的现场。高三容易过劳肥，何洛洛长胖了点，焉栩嘉的脸罕见地在镜头前肿了。都不是他们的最佳状态，可他们偏又笑得开怀，视线交错在周震南的头顶，一秒的对视，垂眸的瞬间笑意变得软绵。

一个半月后他们一起收到北电的录取通知书，成为同班同学，成为室友；美梦成真，气球的线在拇指缠了一圈又一圈。  
公司给他们彻底解禁，私下记录的照片可以大大方方传上微博。焉栩嘉会陪他做傻事，傻乎乎的小日常会上传微博故事，不同步到微博等粉丝自己发现。  
他们都是南方人，一年多了还是无法适应北京秋天的干燥。何洛洛有次上着课就流鼻血了，把旁边的焉栩嘉吓得够呛，手忙脚乱地从隔壁女生那里接过纸巾带何洛洛去洗手间处理，但还是在白色卫衣上留下一滩稀释的血迹。这件事后来在一次采访中提到，焉栩嘉说他还是娇嫩的小婴儿。  
他们曾经偷偷摸摸带好口罩和鸭舌帽，踩着秋天的枯叶去到故宫。红砖色的古墙前，少年回眸时的月牙里缀满星光璀璨。这张照片被粉丝无数次拿出来拉踩焉栩嘉的自拍。

北方的冬天和南方不一样，落了一地的雪还是干燥。何洛洛在卫衣里又穿了件薄款毛衣，长款羽绒服里被塞得鼓鼓囊囊，下身还是一条破洞裤。父母、经纪人还有粉丝轮番上阵劝说也不抵用，还是焉栩嘉硬是把破洞裤全部藏起来，放了一柜子加绒的裤子。出门上课前又在何洛洛脖子里围了一圈红色的围巾。  
凛冬萧瑟，枯枝摇摇欲坠把灰色天空分割成斑驳色块；周遭都是死气沉沉，世界仿佛只有黑白两色。何洛洛喜欢雪，冬装厚重累赘，他摇摇晃晃地在雪地跑，一脚深一脚浅，像笨拙的小熊；围巾的尾巴跳跃在白色的背景里，是唯一一抹亮色。  
焉栩嘉慢悠悠地跟着何洛洛身后，手里拎着他的包。何洛洛回身倒退着走，嘴里催促着焉栩嘉走快点，却陷进对方望向自己的眼睛里。干净得不染任何尘埃，纯粹的黑色瞳仁透明得仿佛一眼就能看进深处。一汪池水轻轻荡漾在他眼里，潋滟波光温柔得致命。

选课的时候出现了一点意外，他们有节课没选到一起，就有互相等下课的情况。焉栩嘉等得多一点，何洛洛下课时间不巧卡在肚子饿食堂却不开的时候，焉栩嘉会带些小零食等在门口。  
此后何洛洛记忆里北方的冬天是带着烘烤的香气。有烤红薯的甜香，也有糖炒栗子的焦味。何洛洛咬下一大口红薯整张嘴塞得鼓鼓囊囊，还要和焉栩嘉说话，口齿不清；也没有意识到糖汁从烤得焦裂的皮里流出沾了满手，焉栩嘉佯装嫌弃地拿出湿纸巾替何洛洛擦拭干净，动作轻柔仔细。何洛洛剥出一个完好的栗肉就往焉栩嘉嘴里塞，烫得他直吸着冷气。

何洛洛一直觉得自己记性差，不想自己能回忆起过往那么多叫人心动的细节点滴；回首才知道，他们已经经历过这么多了。

灵魂印记的变化是在什么呢？  
何洛洛想，是在焉栩嘉成年的时候。

08.  
这是他过去十八年里做过最大胆、最叛逆的决定。何洛洛躺在床上想，床头摆的东西他看一眼都要羞红了脸。  
焉栩嘉结束生日直播活动已经很晚了，洗漱完蹑手蹑脚走到何洛洛身边想给他一个晚安吻，却被人抓住手。何洛洛力气很大，焉栩嘉没稳住身体直直倒在他身上。

焉栩嘉被扯懵了，思绪回笼的时候，小孩青涩混乱的亲吻铺天盖地地落下。  
接下来会发生什么？焉栩嘉在想，唇舌交缠间抢回主导权。何洛洛永远像懵懂的幼儿，纯白干净，世界教不会他那些脏污杂乱，他是一张白纸任由涂抹却留不下痕迹。他沐浴在柔和的圣光里，就连恶魔也顶礼膜拜。

“可以吗？”焉栩嘉小心问。回答他的是小兔子伸出舌头舔弄的吻。  
是本能，焉栩嘉啃咬何洛洛的锁骨。吻痕一路往下，何洛洛又把腹肌练回来，紧实的肌肉覆盖在皮肤下，不安到肌肉紧绷，触觉神经更加灵敏。

不懂技巧，只会顺从本能。手指探入温暖的洞穴时候头脑一片空白。高度紧张，探索的动作难以继续，焉栩嘉摸上何洛洛的腰窝，那里有他的名字，是让彼此安心的存在。  
比起在镜头前光明正大揽过何洛洛的肩膀，焉栩嘉私下里更喜欢捏何洛洛的腰窝。戳一戳就引发战栗的地方满足他心里暗处生长的恶趣味。

焉栩嘉怕第一次会弄伤何洛洛，前戏的战线拉得又慢又长。何洛洛觉得自己泡在一池温暖泉水里软了骨头，而焉栩嘉是最后的支撑点。他在往下落，失重感剥夺了他的呼吸。何洛洛不合时宜地想到，FOREVER，可以翻译成浮生如梦。永远，永远是虚无缥缈，像大梦一场。他不知道能不能永远，只想抓住眼下的真实。  
最后还是他踢踢焉栩嘉的腰催促着人进入。

交合的时候，灵魂印记隐约发烫。他们留了床头一盏昏黄的小灯，不甚明亮，也能把周遭看得清晰。  
何洛洛看见焉栩嘉心口处的灵魂印记消失不见，陷入不合时宜的慌乱里。他的走神让焉栩嘉有些不满，温柔的顶弄变得剧烈。一次一次戳在敏感处，何洛洛被激出生理泪水，有点丢脸，第一次就被肏哭，喉咙里发出几响无意识的呻吟，羞耻使下身夹得更紧。  
被绞得紧紧的，寸步难行，焉栩嘉只好俯下身安抚浑身上下粉嫩嫩的小兔子，亲吻着哄着。

下面的动作还在继续，何洛洛先一步泄在焉栩嘉的手心，他哭得更凶了，抽抽搭搭得哽咽着。今天以前他们甚至没有相互抚慰过，他确实太超过了。  
焉栩嘉射的时候吻住他微张的唇瓣，轻柔得不带一丝情欲。而熟悉的疼痛感灼烧那一块皮肤，这一次他们很清醒，清醒地感受着烙印时的烈火。  
炽热烧毁理智的荒野，感性迅速燎原。飞行在云端里浮沉，灵魂一直在往前奔跑没有终点，从夜未央奔向极昼，进入纯白世界。

灵魂印记重新浮现在皮肤上方，从意味不明的首字母缩写变成名字。  
才得到一种满足感，灵魂伸出触须，勾勾缠缠变成杂乱的线球找不到解开的关键。拼图里缺少的一块严丝合缝地拼合上，填满空白的罅隙。

09.  
明明是自己主动，现在回想来还是会害羞。何洛洛自诩坦荡直白，在这方面却总是易忸怩。事后总要埋在被子把自己当鸵鸟，但像一只大汤圆。  
焉栩嘉费了很大的劲，用低音炮喊宝宝，低沉的嗓音磨着耳膜，何洛洛更往被子里钻；没办法只好直接上手，把小孩从被窝里刨出来。搂在怀里又亲又哄，像是安抚炸毛了的猫。  
后来焉栩嘉就不再给何洛洛离开自己的机会，手脚并用缠着他，不想说话的时候就单纯抱着；兴致上来在耳畔用气音说话喊他小孩。

他们已经走完一对伴侣会走的所有步骤，在二十岁的年纪。走完那些路并不意味着他们已经走到终点，时光对于他们来说还长，一辈子还长。

何洛洛贴在自己名字边上小声呢喃，“嘉嘉，我爱你。”  
回应他的是本以为睡着的人的声音。  
“我也爱你。”

00.  
就让灵魂携手飞行。


End file.
